A Few Years Left to Live
by Firestar385
Summary: Party-boy Miroku’s signature pick-up line earns him more slaps than dates. Sango is the only girl who can see beyond it to the hurting young man underneath. MirSan, InuKag.
1. Live Like You're Dying

**A Few Years Left to Live** by Firestar385

Summary: Party-boy Miroku's signature pick-up line earns him more slaps than dates. Sango is the only girl who can see beyond it to the hurting young man underneath. MirSan, InuKag.

Disclaimer: _InuYasha_ and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and no money is being made from it. "Live Like You're Dying" sung by Tim McGraw. All mistakes are mine.

Author's Notes at the bottom.

**Chapter One - Live Like You're Dying**

_Someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying…_

He's the life of the party. Surrounded by his friends, telling tall tales and drinking sake, Miroku is in his element. Nevermind that it's a surprise party to celebrate his twenty-first birthday. He only needs a second to register what is going on before he dives in head first. The first pretty girl receives his favorite pick-up line, as does the second, third, and fourth. A few slaps to the face later, he's sprawled on the couch, sake in hand compliments of his best friend. His closest friends circle around him and ask what outrageous schemes he has planned for the upcoming year. After he's recited a list that would last him well into his fifties, Miroku makes his way onto the make-shift dance floor and earns slaps five and six as well as a promise for more later. He makes silly toasts to the ones who organized the party and to the girls he hopes he can get to know better in the future. As morning creeps closer and closer, the guests finally leave one by one, except for the girl who offered him more.

The housemates are all that are left, plus a girlfriend or two. Miroku's favorite people. He soaks in their attention, their dreams, their fears. In this crazy play called life, people are the only thing that matters and Miroku makes it a point to live his life to the fullest every day.

* * *

"You kids have fun," said Inuyasha's father, Toga. He waved at the three youths from his driver's seat as they made their way up the walk to their dark house. It was tradition for the successful youkai to take his son or his son's best friend out to dinner on the boy's birthday. Since Kagome and Inuyasha had become serious, she'd started joining in on their tradition.

"Bye, dad!" Inuyasha draped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder as they made their way toward the small two-story house. Kagome leaned into him. Behind them, Miroku appreciated the way her fitted jeans hugged her curves just right. "You're not checking out my girlfriend's ass, are you, 'Roku?"

"And what a fine one it is."

"Hush you," said Kagome, followed by a giggle. She made sure to put extra sway into her step. Inuyasha noticed immediately.

"Hey! Save that shit for me, yeah?"

"I don't mind if she shares."

"You wouldn't." Inuyasha grinned at his best friend. He shoved his free hand into his pocket, fishing for the front door key. He finally managed to find it and within seconds, he'd shoved it into the lock and jiggled it around. Miroku didn't think much of Inuyasha's struggle to open the door, even though the lock had never given anyone trouble before. He was thinking back on the wonderful dinner they'd had. Since starting university, he hadn't seen as much of Inuyasha's parents as he did back in high school.

Finally, Inuyasha got the door open. He herded Kagome inside. They were quickly followed by Miroku. Once the door closed behind the human, Inuyasha flipped on the light to the entryway. Moments later, shouts rang through the house.

"SURPRISE!"

Miroku nearly stumbled back against the door but he managed to find his bearings quickly. A huge grin split across his face as he regarded the large number of people crammed into the small house.

"Happy twenty-first, Houshi," said Kouga, stepping out from the crowd.

"Thanks, man," said Miroku. The two roommates exchanged a manly hug. Miroku pulled away to see who else was there. Just behind Kouga was Ayame, beaming happily at him. He gave her a warm hug until Kouga pried him off. Besides the two wolf youkai, many of Miroku's classmates and friends had come out for the surprise party.

"Damn," said Inuyasha. "I didn't think there were this many girls left who weren't disgusted by you, 'Roku."

"Ha. Ha. Girls love me, Inuyasha." To prove his point, Miroku stepped up to the closest girl. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Miroku." He took her hands and clasped them together between his own.

"I'm Nagisa."

"Thank you for coming to my birthday party, Nagisa. I have a secret to tell you."

"Oh?"

Miroku leaned in so he could speak softly in her ear. "I have only a few years left to live. Would you help me to live life to its fullest by sleeping with me tonight?"

Nagisa reeled back and slapped him hard across the face. "I don't even know you!" She stormed away to find her friends.

"Has that line ever worked for you?" asked Inuyasha amid laughs at his friend's misfortune. Miroku rubbed his sore cheek even as he smirked.

"Yes… once or twice."

"Hey, I didn't invite all these chicks here so you could scare 'em all away," said Kouga.

"It's my birthday party," said Miroku. He pouted for a second, then plastered a cheerful smile back on his face. Leaving his friends behind, he approached a voluptuous girl mingling with her friends near the staircase.

"May I ask the name that goes with such a comely face?"

"Raiko." She blushed prettily and ducked her head.

"Welcome to my party, Raiko. Unfortunately, this may be one of my last as I only have a few years left to live. Will you help me make this night memorable by sleeping with me?"

"You hardly look like you're dying," said one of Raiko's friends. The trio of girls moved away.

"No slap this time?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you stalking me? Can't I be turned down in peace?"

"No, this is way too entertaining."

"Well, I won't be deterred. Third time's a charm."

"Doesn't it bother you that they all turn you down?" asked Kagome.

"Of course. It breaks my heart every time, but that doesn't mean I will give up. I want to live my life to the fullest. It very well could be the girl I don't ask who would have said yes."

"I guess if you put it that way…" Kagome curled her fingers around her chin as she tried to decide if Miroku's theory made sense.

Miroku excused himself. He entered the living room and immediately spotted a promising young woman in a very flattering dress. Just in case, he spotted his next prospect on the other side of the room, helping herself to the open bar.

Two slaps later, Inuyasha grabbed his elbow and pulled him toward the beat-up corduroy couch in front of the large flat screen TV. "I think you've had enough womanizing for the first twenty minutes of your party."

"If you say so, 'Yash." The best friends flopped down on the couch. Inuyasha had swung by the bar before dragging his friend away from an angry female, so he was armed with a cup of sake. He pressed it into Miroku's hand.

"At least you're sticking to the humans," Kouga commented as he and Ayame squeezed together on the leather armchair. Each had their own cup of sake.

"I'll need a bit more of this before I start on the youkai ladies," said Miroku, holding up his cup.

Kagome sat down on the other side of Miroku from Inuyasha. "It almost seems to me that you don't want girls to go out with you."

"How could you think such a thing, Kagome?" Miroku pressed his free hand over his heart.

"You know well enough that girls like flowers and shit," said Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? Where are my flowers, Inuyasha?"

"Um…" His silver puppy ears dropped under his girlfriend's stare.

"So, Miroku. What are your big plans for this year?" asked Ayame.

Miroku loved telling others about the things he'd like to do if he wasn't swamped with homework and regular work most of the time. "Well, for starters, I'd love to travel around the island. Maybe over the summer I'll take a vacation into the countryside. After that, perhaps a trip to the mainland, or even to Europe or America. I'll meet the girl I'm going to marry and we'll have at least half a dozen kids…"

"Oh Kami, mini Mirokus," whimpered Inuyasha.

"… I'll build her a huge house overlooking the ocean and we'll go sailing every day. I'll start my own company or travel around doing exorcisms…"

"Don't you have to be a religious man to do that?" asked Kagome.

"I am majoring in comparative religion. I'll campaign to end human and youkai segregation and probably get myself elected to office…"

"Is it even physically possible to do all of that in a year?" asked Ayame.

"You'll be fifty by the time you do half that crap," said Kouga. Miroku grinned at him.

"Even if it takes me until I'm ninety, you know what I'm going to do."

"Live life to its fullest," chorused his friends.

"Cheers," said Miroku, lifting his cup. His friends lifted their cups as well and all took deep drinks of their sake. "Well, you guys have been fun, but I have other guests, you know."

"Are you going to say hello to any of your guy friends?"

"There are guys here?" Miroku laughed with his friends. "Yeah, I will. Thanks guys, for putting this together for me. It really means a lot to me."

"Of course, Miroku. You know we love you." Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Miroku cringed at the L-word and gently pushed her away.

"You're going to make the girls think I'm taken," he said. He winked at her and then stood up. He made his way over the clear space in front of the bar that was serving as a temporary dance floor. He seamlessly melded into the crowd, drawing more partiers in after him. For the next couple of hours, he laughed and drank and danced and propositioned. He escaped with only two slaps.

"It's hot in here," said Yoko as she brushed her dark bangs away from her face. Her face was flushed and her eyes shined up at Miroku, her current dance partner.

"I think it's just you," said Miroku. He winked flirtatiously. She giggled and took a deep drink of her fourth cup of sake. "You know, Yoko, I've really enjoyed dancing with you. You may not know this, but I only have a few years left to live and it would really mean a lot to me if you would make this night extra special by sleeping with me."

"That's so sad." Her expressive eyes filled with tears. "Of course I will, Miroku."

"You're amazing." He wrapped his arms around her, his hands going straight for her firm behind. She gasped when he squeezed. Her smiled turned coy.

"Let's go right now, Miroku."

"Hold that thought," he said. He pulled away from her abruptly and wove his way between the dancers, leaving Yoko looking a bit confused in the middle of the dance floor. Miroku found an empty dining room chair near the bar. He climbed up on it and shouted for everyone's attention. The music volume lowered and most of the partiers turned to see what the birthday boy had to say.

"First, thank you all for coming to my party. It was a wonderful surprise. I'd like to make a few toasts, if I might." He looked down at his empty hands. "Ah, I need a drink." One of his classmates offered his half-full cup. "Thanks, man. Now, first I'd like to thank those who organized this party. My roommate Kouga, who turned out to be a really great guy after he and Inuyasha stopped trying to kill each other, and I got used to hearing him snore through the walls at night."

"Shut up, Houshi!" shouted the youkai in question.

Miroku waved in Kouga's direction. "Also, to Kagome and Ayame, who actually probably did most of the work, because honestly, of us three guys, I'm the only one who can organize for shit." Kagome and Ayame made eye contact and nodded. "And I know Inuyasha. He never helps do anything."

"Come over here and say that, idiot."

"But speaking of Inuyasha, he's my best friend. Cheers just for that, man." Inuyasha's ears reverted back from their flat position against his head and his glare softened. "For those of you who don't know, 'Yash and I have been best friends since elementary. We were meant to be, being two lonely souls in a prejudiced world. I didn't care that he was hanyou and he didn't care that I didn't have any parents. Plus, it helps that Inuyasha's dad is filthy rich. He has a yacht. Even if Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou, I'd still be his friend, just to go to his private island on the yacht for break."

"So, the truth comes out," said Kouga. "I always wondered what in the world he and Kagome saw in you, dog-face."

"Shut up, asshole." To Miroku, Inuyasha said, "I think you've had a bit much to drink. You're done toasting."

"No, I'm not. Next, I want to toast all of the beautiful ladies who came to celebrate with me. I only have a few years left to live but you've all helped to make this a night I won't forget. I wish you all the best in the year to come."

"Get off the chair."

"If any of you lovely women ever are feeling lonely or fear you aren't living life to its fullest, now you know where I live."

"Get down!" Inuyasha tugged on Miroku's arm but the human resisted. Miroku managed to balance on the wobbling chair and make eyes at a few of the girls near the front of the crowd. A minute later, however, Inuyasha managed to drag his friend down and push him back over the couch.

"Alright, everyone. I think our guest of honor has about had it for tonight," said Kouga. "Please finish your drinks and get the hell out of my house."

Seeing as it was nearing the small hours of the morning already, no one complained about the party ending. Using the stair banister as a prop, Miroku bid most of his guests good-bye and managed to rub a few behinds under the guise of being too drunk to know what he was doing. When Yoko hung around and didn't look like she was going to bugger off, Kouga politely escorted her to the door, ignoring her protests that Miroku had invited her to stay.

Finally, it was just Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku left in the house. "We can't leave the house like this," Miroku commented as he surveyed all the litter strewn across the living room and hallway.

"Only you would fake being drunk," said Inuyasha.

"I am drunk."

"No, you're not. I can tell," said Inuyasha, tapping the side of his nose. Miroku shrugged and grinned.

"I'll get a few garbage bags," said Kagome. "This shouldn't take too long to clean up."

"I hate cleaning," said Inuyasha and was seconded by Kouga.

"Too bad." Kagome disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two large garbage bags. She handed one each to Kouga and Inuyasha. "Kouga, I bet you can fill your bag before Inuyasha can."

"What the hell? I'm much faster than he is!"

"I don't know," said Miroku once he realized Kagome's game. "Kouga's really fast." The wolf youkai postured at having his ego boosted.

"Alright, you're on, mangy wolf," said Inuyasha.

"Prepare to be humiliated, mutt," said Kouga. They were off. Kagome, Ayame, and Miroku stood off to the side.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I really did," said Miroku.

"I can't believe a girl actually accepted your proposal to sleep with you," said Ayame. "Unfortunately, Kouga made her leave."

"Good," said Miroku.

"Good?"

"She seemed like a nice girl. She deserves better than a one night stand."

"What if she's the one?"

"Believe me, she isn't."

"At the rate you're going, you should take what you can get."

"Now, now, Kagome. We discussed this earlier. I have the rest of my life ahead of me."

"According to you, that's only a few years," said Ayame. Miroku laughed.

"I'm really excited about our trip over break," said Kagome.

"That was an abrupt change of topic," said Ayame.

"Well, you can only talk about Miroku's love life for so long before you run out of things to say."

"I'm wounded, really."

"You're going on Inuyasha's dad's yacht?" asked Ayame.

"Yup. It'll be Inuyasha's whole family, me, and Miroku."

"Sesshomaru is going?" Ayame's eyes got a little brighter.

"Ayame," chided Kagome teasingly. The three friends were then accosted by Inuyasha and Kouga, each holding forth an overflowing garbage bag and breathing somewhat heavily.

"I won!" they shouted simultaneously. They immediately started arguing with each other.

"It looks like a tie," said Miroku. "Congrats, you're both morons."

"What?" Inuyasha glared at his best friend.

"Oh, shit. You guys tricked us," said Kouga.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"They made us pick up all the trash while they stood over here and talked."

Inuyasha thought about it a minute and then scowled. "Kagome!"

"You boys did a very nice job. I think the rest of it can wait until morning. Ugh, I have to get up so early. I have to work at the hospital tomorrow." Inuyasha and Kouga tied off their garbage bags and left them by the front door. The five friends made their ways upstairs. The birthday boy was the only one who went to bed alone, which was perfectly all right to him.

* * *

_To be continued in _Chapter Two: A Mocha for Here_… enter Sango._

Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Author's Notes: I'll admit that right now, Miroku is probably my favorite character in the series. It makes me sad when he's in stories and his character is no deeper than the resident pervert who's always getting slapped. Yes, he does that in this story (it is part of his character after all) but it's definitely not all he is. And after Chapter One, it will rarely happen.

This story is something completely new for me and its sort of an experiment. I have three main goals for this story:

1. To write a story where the focus is on a romance instead of an action/adventure plot.

2. To condense the story into longer chapters with less of them (this story will probably have about six to seven chapters and an epilogue) and to progress the plot with each chapter. (Those of you who have read some of my other stories will know that I have trouble with this sometimes.)

3. To write something that is working toward publishable. I've read books from editors on what they're looking for in novel to publish and let's just say I'm nowhere close. It's hard to change one's writing style drastically, so I'm hoping that I can ease through the transition. Some things I focused on in this story are using only **said** and **asked** as speaking tags (which I was not 100 successful on) and trying to convey emotion through dialogue and description versus saying, "She was sad."

I hope I'll be successful in some of these goals and get better with practice. Please let me know if you can see places where I've done well or could use improvement in reaching any of my goals.


	2. A Mocha for Here

A Few Years Left to Live by Firestar385

Summary: Party-boy Miroku's signature pick-up line earns him more slaps than dates. Sango is the only girl who can see beyond it to the hurting young man underneath. MirSan, InuKag.

Disclaimer: _InuYasha_ and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and no money is being made from it. All mistakes are mine.

**Thank you wonderful people who reviewed.** I'm glad that other people share my view of Miroku. I'm also very grateful for the encouraging words left to me in regards to my goals for this story.

**Chapter Two - A Mocha for Here**

Miroku's classes ended early in the afternoon. He pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head and tried to refrain from groaning about how heavy it was. He adjusted the strap so it sat more comfortably on his shoulder. After a long day of sometimes boring lectures, Miroku could only think of one place he wanted to go.

The local coffee shop.

The joint was popular to many of the students at the college and therefore was quite large. Many people came to study or hang out with friends between classes. The coffee wasn't always the greatest, but it was affordable for those on a tight budget. Miroku was one of their best customers. He loved being around his peers, even if the background noise sometimes made it difficult to concentrate on what he was reading.

It took him about fifteen minutes to walk from his building to the coffee shop. By the time he arrived, his shirt was sticking to his back, thanks to the heat. He hurried into the crowded shop with its cooled air and made his way to his favorite table, the one right in the middle of things. To his delight, it was unoccupied. He dropped his bag in one chair and pulled out another for himself.

While he waited, he pulled out the book he planned to read for the next hour or so. It was a slim book about Buddhism during the Feudal era, but the writing was cramped and the language heavy, so it would take a long time to get through. Miroku didn't think it would be too miserable, however. He liked reading the stories about the monks, especially the ones that traveled a lot.

He had read three pages by the time he realized that a waitress still hadn't come to bring him an _oshibori_ and the menu. He looked around to see who was working. He smirked to himself when he recognized the slim young woman who was diligently ignoring him. He stared at her until she couldn't stand it anymore and turned to face him. With a roll of her eyes, she wove between the tables to reach his.

She dropped the damp cloth and menu on the table without word. She turned to leave but Miroku caught her wrist. With a glare, she jerked her arm away from him. "What?"

"I'm ready to order," he said sweetly. "I'll have my usual."

"I don't keep track of what you drink, Houshi."

"But I have the same thing every time, Sango."

"And every time you come in here, I erase the visit from my memory. You may call me Miss Tajiya."

"What did I ever do to offend you so?"

"Listen, I'm working, okay. So order or leave me alone."

"A medium mocha, please, heavy on the chocolate."

"Fine." She snatched the menu out of his hand and made her way back to the counter. As she moved away, Miroku turned to watch her beautiful backside. He had seen very few who could hold a candle to Sango's radiance. When he can no longer see her, he looked back down at his book. Even traveling Buddhist monks weren't as interesting as teasing an uptight beauty.

It wasn't long before his attention strayed to the woman seated at the table next to his. She had dyed her hair a dark pink and she had a few piercings in unconventional places. Intrigued, Miroku leaned over to address her.

"Hi, I'm Miroku."

"Kaminari."

"What are you reading?"

"Manga." She held open her magazine so he could see the series that she was following.

"I love that one," said Miroku once he recognized it.

"You do?" Her eyebrows lifted.

"Yup." This started a conversation about the character development in the series and their differing opinions about where the plot was heading. Miroku was surprised at how similarly he and Kaminari thought. He figured that they could spend hours talking about this topic. He found himself wondering what other series she read, and what else she liked to do in her free time. She was interesting.

"Kaminari, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"You see, I only have a few years left to live and I'm trying to make the most of what time I have left. Would you do me the honor of making this night memorable and sleeping with me?"

"You pervert!" She slapped him - hard. He nearly toppled out of his chair. In a huff, the girl stood, collected her things, and stormed out of the shop. Miroku worked his jaw a few times to make sure she hadn't damaged anything. Satisfied that he would still be able to enjoy his mocha if it ever came, he smiled softly to himself and reopened his book.

* * *

Sango Tajiya was conditioned to look up when she heard the door to the coffee shop open. Typically, she was a very attentive waitress and always tried to serve her customers as quickly as possible. It made her a valuable employee and guaranteed that she got as many hours as she wanted. It was great help toward paying for school.

When the door opened during the middle of her fourth hour at work, her cheerful smile fell and she immediately turned away, pretending to be busy.

It was _him_.

Miroku Houshi, the biggest jerk and pervert she'd ever had the misfortune to meet.

She dutifully didn't go over to his table after he'd taken a seat and pulled out his textbook. In fact, she didn't attend to any of the tables near his, either. She cleaned the tables around the outskirts of the main room, refilled cups if a customer signaled to her, and sorted through the small selection of merchandise that was for sale near the back of the shop.

She survived about twenty minutes before she felt his eyes land on her. Diligently, she wiped her cleaning cloth over the counter and ground her teeth together. She couldn't stand him. Two minutes later, she couldn't take his gaze burning into her back, so she spun around, grabbed a damp towel from the basket and a menu from the tray, and marched over to his table. She deposited the items and tried to make a fast getaway. She was foiled when he grabbed her wrist.

_The nerve! How dare he touch me!_ She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "What?" she asked.

"I'm ready to order." He smiled at her. On any other guy, Sango might have thought it was becoming, but she knew this Houshi character. He was disgusting and so were his smiles. The warmth she was feeling in her face was from fury at having to deal with him. "I'll have my usual."

_A mocha with extra chocolate. Idiot orders the same thing every damn time_.

"I don't keep track of what you drink, Houshi."

"But I have the same thing every time, Sango."

_Don't address me with such familiarity, you presumptuous bastard._

"And every time you come in here, I erase the visit from my memory. You may call me Miss Tajiya."

_You _better_ call me Miss Tajiya_.

"What did I ever do to offend you so?"

_How can you ask me that with a straight face?_

"Listen, I'm working, okay. So order or leave me alone."

"A medium mocha, please, heavy on the chocolate."

_I knew it. He's so boring, on top of being a lecher_.

"Fine." She snatched the menu out of his hand and made her way back to the counter. She ignored the feeling of his eyes on her rear end. Seriously, guys like him should be locked away.

She placed his order with her coworker who was in charge of making the drinks that day. While she waited, she noticed that he had struck up a conversation with the pink-haired girl at the table next to him. The girl showed him her manga magazine and actually responded to whatever it was he was saying. Sango wanted to run over and warn her about what the jerk was really like.

"Sango, the drink is ready."

"Thanks." She didn't pick up the steaming mug of chocolate coffee right away. She watched with narrowed eyes as he leaned in extra close to the girl and went for the kill. The kill of any interest the girl might have had in him. Sango made a silent motion of victory when he was slapped hard enough to nearly send him out of his chair. That made her day.

"Sango, the drink?"

"Just a second." Her elation quickly dwindled when she saw him smile smugly to himself and go back to his reading like a girl hadn't just left a red handprint on his right cheek. Her thoughts turned dark as she thought back to when she'd first met the comparative religion major, already three months ago.

"_Welcome to the coffee shop. Here is our menu and a wet towel for your hands," said Sango to the cute man who had sat down at the most centralized table in the shop._

"_Thank you very much, Miss…?"_

"_Tajiya. Er, Sango Tajiya." He had a gorgeous smile._

"_It's a pleasure, Miss Tajiya. Do you mind if I call you Sango?"_

"_Sure, whatever." She wanted to be cool about it, but it was difficult when he looked up at her with huge violet eyes._

"_Sango, then. My name is Miroku Houshi. I'm a regular here but I haven't seen you before. I'd remember someone as beautiful as you." She should have been alerted by the smooth line but she was willing to overlook it._

"_I just started working here three days ago."_

"_That explains it."_

"_What would you like to drink, Mr. Houshi?"_

"_A medium mocha please, with extra chocolate. And it's Miroku."_

"_Medium mocha, extra chocolate."_

"_Thank you." Sango hurried away from his table, doing her best not to smile goofily as she reported his order to the guy working the coffee machines. She delivered the drink as soon as it was ready, not wanting one ounce of heat to escape._

"_It's perfect, Sango," said Miroku after he had taken a sip of the hot drink. She smiled and met his eyes, where something flickered briefly but was gone before she could pay it any mind. "Can I tell you something, Sango?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You've been so nice to me and we've just met, so I feel like I should be honest with you." She nodded encouragingly. "I have an illness and I only have a few years left to live."_

"_That's terrible!"_

"_It's sad, but I'm determined to make the most of what time I have left. I will live life to its fullest."_

"_That's so great that you can have a positive attitude about something so tragic."_

"_Does it really sadden you that much, Sango?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Then help make my life memorable. Will you sleep with me tonight, Sango?" As he asked, his right hand strayed out of her sight and landed on her rear end. Instantly, Sango realized that she'd been had. Humiliated, she cocked her arm back and hit him as hard as she could. As she stormed back to the counter, her humiliation turned to anger. She vowed to hate him for the rest of her life._

"Sango, the customer's drink!"

"Fine, I'm going." She picked up the drink hastily and some of it spilled over onto the counter she had just cleaned. She made her way to Miroku's table and dropped the cup in front of him. "I hope it's cold," she said. She turned and got away as quickly as possible.

Miroku went back to reading. Sango re-cleaned the counter, shooting surreptitious glances his way every so often. One time, she found him looking at her and their eyes made contact by accident. He winked as if he knew something she didn't. She immediately scowled and looked back away.

He really needed a new pick-up line. She couldn't think of anyone who looked more healthy than Miroku Houshi. Who did he think he was kidding?

* * *

_Two days later…_

Miroku lovingly ran his polishing cloth along the wood trimmings of the control panel on the bridge of the yacht. This was his favorite yacht to work on, half because it belonged to Inuyasha's father and half because it was a beautiful boat. Miroku could easily imagine himself navigating the seas and oceans in such a vessel. In a few short weeks he would be joining the Taisho family on a cruise to their private island. He hoped he could convince Toga to let him steer for a while. The head of the dog demon family liked to steer as well, so Miroku would be in for a battle to gain control of the yacht.

It wouldn't be long until Miroku was the captain of his own vessel. He had a tiny little boat, no more than a fishing dinghy really, that he worked on in his spare time. His boss let him borrow supplies to paint, polish, and repair the little boat, understanding how one could be drawn to the open sea. It was nowhere near as grand as the yacht he was currently cleaning, but it was his.

Due to his daydreaming, Miroku failed to notice that his reach had exceeded the length of the control panel. His rag flopped to the floor. With a shake of his head at himself, Miroku bent over to retrieve the cloth. As he stood, the bridge suddenly tilted woozily around him and his vision narrowed rapidly. Miroku sat down heavily, hoping to avoid fainting completely. He stayed conscious, but didn't avoid cracking his head on the captain's chair that was bolted to the floor in front of the control panel.

Clutching the offended area of his skull, Miroku grimaced and waited for the world to stop spinning around him. Gradually, his peripheral vision returned and his nausea subsided. Thinking that something sugary to drink would help, he pulled himself to his feet and slowly made his way off the bridge and down into the bowels of the ship, heading for the fully stocked wet bar he had cleaned earlier in the afternoon.

"Perfect," Miroku mumbled to himself as he pulled a small can of orange juice out of the mini fridge. He popped the top and drank half of it in one gulp. With his juice and the cool air of the interior of the boat, Miroku quickly started to feel better. "From now on, eat lunch, idiot." He promised to get himself something to tide him over until dinner as soon as he finished. He returned to the bridge to resume his polishing. He resisted the urge to daydream, determined to finish as quickly as possible.

The sound of footstep on the gangway alerted him to the presence of visitors. He glanced down to the deck to see familiar faces coming aboard. It was Inuyasha, Kagome, Inuyasha's brother, and Rin, the small child Inuyasha's brother had adopted. The keen senses of the two youkai quickly located Miroku. Inuyasha waved up at him. Miroku decided the bridge was clean enough and went to join his friends.

"Hi, Miroku," said Kagome. "I knew you'd be working here today, and Rin wanted to see the boat."

"You were right," said Miroku. "I'm pretty much finished though." He felt the weight of a curious stare on the side of his face so he turned to look at the offender. He fought the urge to fold in on himself under Sesshomaru's penetrating gaze. He always felt like the inuyoukai could see through him, to things Miroku didn't really want anyone else to know.

Fortunately, the youkai seemed to sense his unease and looked away, instead focusing his intense golden gaze on the yacht. "It looks good," he said.

"Of course it does. Miroku does have a thing for boats, after all," said Inuyasha. He slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "If only he had as much luck with the ladies."

"Come, come now, Inuyasha. I simply have not met the right girl yet."

"Keh, at the rate you're going…"

"The yacht does look very nice, Miroku," said Kagome, interrupting her boyfriend. "It sparkles."

"I do my best," said Miroku. He smiled widely. "The great Lord Taisho deserves no less."

"What're you sucking up for?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am simply stating the facts, 'Yash. Your father is a great man."

"Liar. You want something."

Miroku sighed at his best friend's lack of trust for his motives. He turned to the older brother. "Sesshomaru, what are the chances of the esteemed Lord Taisho allowing me to guide this grand lady during our trip?"

"Not likely," said Sesshomaru with a hint of amusement. Miroku wilted dramatically and Inuyasha swatted him playfully.

"Miss Kagome told me that you have a boat, too," said Rin. She bounced back over to the adults from where she had been peering over the rail into the muddy dock water.

"I do," said Miroku. "She is a beauty, though not quite as grand as this."

"Can I see her?" Rin's eyes were wide with hope. She turned from Miroku to tug on Sesshomaru's hand. "Can we, please, Sess-papa?" Inuyasha snorted, earning himself a cold look from his older brother.

Sesshomaru refocused on his eight-year-old. "I believe the dinghy is on our way out."

"Yes! Let's go, Miss Kagome." Rin abandoned her guardian to latch onto the older girl whom she idolized. She tugged on Kagome's arm.

"Alright, alright. You did say you were finished, didn't you?" Kagome looked at Miroku.

"Yeah. Let me just collect my cleaning supplies." Miroku left the group and returned to the bridge. It didn't take him long to collect the various cleaners and polishes. He wasn't truly put off by Sesshomaru's lack of faith in Miroku's sailing the yacht. Miroku leaned heavily on the idea that hope floats.

He rejoined those waiting and the group debarked. They made their way along the wooden dock, half listening to Rin read off the names of all the boats and half making small talk. Occasionally Sesshomaru would have to call Rin back to them when she ran too far ahead or skipped too close to the edge of the dock.

"Here she is," said Miroku. He couldn't help but smile as his little boat came into view. She was nothing compared to the towering yachts and powerful speedboats, but to Miroku she had her own charm.

"What's her name?" asked Rin.

"She doesn't have one yet. The perfect name hasn't come to me."

"She's small."

"Rin," chided Sesshomaru.

"No, she is small," said Miroku. "However, since it's just going to be me sailing her, I don't need a big boat. What do you think I would do all by myself on the Taishos' huge boat, Miss Rin?"

"You'd be lonely," said Rin seriously.

"Exactly. That is why my boat is the perfect size for me."

"When will she be seaworthy?" asked Kagome as she ran her fingertips along the edge of the boat. Inuyasha was poking at the outboard motor attached to the rear.

"Hopefully by the end of summer. I'd like to use the last bit of the break to sail for a while."

"How far could you go in this thing?" asked Inuyasha, looking skeptical.

"As far as I want."

"Keh, you'd probably sink before you made it out of the port."

"You are so supportive," said Miroku blandly.

"Someone has to keep you grounded."

"Inuyasha, be nice," said Kagome. "Don't you think it's dangerous to sail around by yourself?" Her huge chocolate eyes were worried for her friend.

"Dad wouldn't let him, anyway," said Inuyasha. Miroku wanted to argue that Inuyasha's father had no say over what he did, but in truth, he knew that the youkai was quite capable of preventing Miroku's dream voyage. What a bother. Still, it was nice to have someone care and look out for him in the absence of his own parents.

"Perhaps we should leave before you say anything else idiotic," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha bristled.

"Oh, can we get chocolate milk, Sess-papa?" Rin danced around her guardian.

"Yeah, bugger off, _Sess-papa_," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it, you two," said Kagome. She didn't want to witness another infamous fight between the brothers.

"Chocolate milk?"

Sesshomaru reigned in his temper at the sound of his child's voice. "You _may_ get chocolate milk."

"Oops." Rin giggled. "I always say can instead of may."

"Would the rest of you care to join us? We can go to that coffee joint near your school. It will be my treat," said Sesshomaru.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you think, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha frowned at his girlfriend but didn't argue.

"I could use some coffee," said Miroku. He was feeling tired, likely due to his long day working outside. He also wanted to leave the dock. He knew that Inuyasha didn't know how much his comments hurt. Miroku always laughed them off, just like he joked about everything else in his life. It was his own fault that no one ever took him seriously, and most of the time, he liked it that way.

* * *

The door to the coffee shop opened and Sango immediately looked toward it. It was a large group of people, but her eyes still gravitated to the young man with the violet eyes. She scowled.

"Chocolate milk, chocolate milk," sing-songed the little girl with one pigtail who lead the group.

"Rin, enough," said a tall, handsome youkai. Sango had never seen those two before, though she recognized the other two people in Miroku's group. She had a class with Kagome and she'd seen Inuyasha around campus.

Miroku's favorite table was too small for the group of five, so they took seats around a larger one near the counter. Sango pretended to be busy cleaning the espresso machine. She hoped they wouldn't notice her.

"Doesn't this shop have waitresses?" asked Inuyasha, who wasn't a regular.

"Don't worry, it'll be a while before we are served," said Miroku. "Sango is working today and she hates me." Sango colored and ducked down a bit more behind the machine.

"Let me guess… you asked her to sleep with you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, did you use the 'I only have a few years left to live' line, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Do you even have to ask?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His keen nose immediately caught the scent of the hiding waitress. "Yo, some menus, please?"

"Inuyasha, show some decorum," scolded the handsome youkai. Sango straightened her posture and walked over to pick up a few menus and the damp cloths as if she hadn't been hiding from the group. She distributed the items professionally and retreated to the far side of the shop so she wouldn't have to overhear anymore of their conversation. To her annoyance, she kept glancing toward the table. One time she caught Miroku's eye. She instantly scowled and turned away. She picked up her check pad before marching bravely toward the table to take their orders.

"Have you selected your drinks?" She looked at Kagome, who sat to the right of Miroku.

"Yes," said Kagome. She smiled brightly at her classmate. Sango took each drink order, starting with Kagome and working her way counterclockwise around the table until she stopped on Rin, to the left of Miroku. The little girl gleefully ordered her chocolate milk. Sango smiled softly at her, wrote down the request, and departed to pass the orders on to her co-worker.

"She didn't take your order," said Inuyasha to his best friend, who was left with his mouth open, about to order.

Miroku snapped his mouth shut and grimaced. "She really doesn't like me."

"That kind of behavior is unprofessional," said the handsome youkai.

Sango cringed slightly. She hoped she was the only one to have overheard that comment. Her boss would be quite upset with her. She was still working up the courage to return to the table and apologize when she noticed Kagome leave the table and walk to the condiments stand to retrieve extra napkins. Sango had chosen that as her refuge and therefore couldn't run before her classmate reached her.

"Hi," said Kagome. "You seem a bit flustered. Has it been busy today?"

"He always orders the same damn thing anyway!" Sango slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd just blurted out. Stupid conscience making her feel guilty. Kagome grinned at her and magnanimously ignored her slip.

"Are you ready for that test on Wednesday? I didn't think advanced biochemistry could be that… advanced."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine after a few hours of studying," said Sango, trying to focus on what Kagome was talking about and not on the table she had just slighted. "Biology is my major, so it usually comes to me pretty easily."

"Really? I just don't get it at all. I can see how it's required for nursing, but it's still hard."

"Maybe I could help you study," Sango offered. She really didn't want Kagome to think she was a snob and her conscience was still eating at her.

"That would be wonderful."

"Kagome, how can you be friends with Mir… Mr. Houshi?"

Kagome didn't miss her slip. She smiled secretly to herself. "Miroku? He's actually a sweetie once you get past his horrible pickup lines."

"Horrible is an understatement. How can he be so insulting? Is that really all he thinks of m… of girls?" Sango didn't like the way Kagome was smirking at her.

"I'm still trying to figure out why he clings to that line," said Kagome. "Sometimes I think he wants to be rejected."

"What?"

"I know, it sounds crazy." Kagome laughed. "He's a mystery, and a hopeless romantic. He has this idea that somewhere out there is the girl who was born for him and they'll fall madly in love and have dozens of children before growing old together."

"He'll never find her if he keeps using that line."

"Believe me, I've told him that numerous times. There must be some method to his madness."

Sango 'hmm'ed. She was pulled out of the conversation when her coworker indicated that the drinks were ready.

"Can I help you? There are many drinks," said Kagome.

"Oh, I can get it. Thank you, though." Sango walked to the counter while Kagome made her way back to the table with the napkins she had collected. Several curious looks greeted her, each wanting to know what she had spent so long talking to the waitress about. She just shook her head and said their drinks were on their way.

Sango demurely distributed the drinks, including Miroku's medium mocha with extra chocolate. She had too much pride to apologize in front of the group but she vowed to do so the next time he came in alone. The handsome youkai was right… that had been unprofessional.

"See, you do remember my order," said Miroku with a wide grin.

"My coworker remembered," said Sango. She hurried away and didn't approach the table again until it was time to deliver the bill. In the meantime, she snuck covert glances at the table, trying to equate Kagome's description of Miroku with her perception of him.

* * *

_To be continued in _Chapter Three: Getting to Know You_… coffee shop discussions between Sango and Miroku._

Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Getting to Know You

A Few Years Left to Live by Firestar385

Summary: Party-boy Miroku's signature pick-up line earns him more slaps than dates. Sango is the only girl who can see beyond it to the hurting young man underneath. MirSan, InuKag.

Disclaimer: _InuYasha_ and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and no money is being made from it. All mistakes are mine.

**Sorry for the delay in updates.** I honestly don't know what happened. I recently was sucked into the _Twilight_ fandom but I rediscovered some of my older stories and was reminded of how much I like _Inuyasha_ and my other mangas. So, here is the next chapter of this story. The next should be out before too long, but I'm getting ready to graduate from university and there is still a lot to be done. *sweatdrop*

**Chapter Three - Getting to Know You**

Three days passed before Miroku ventured into the coffee joint again when Sango was working. Taking a deep breath, she walked resolutely to his centrally located table. "Good afternoon," she greeted.

Miroku looked up at her in surprise. "Sango. I had hoped to make it through a whole chapter before I was interrupted." He held up one of his textbooks. She fidgeted, then frowned when he noticed and smirked.

"Your usual then?"

"Of course." Sango hurried away, mentally berating herself for being such a wimp. She returned shortly with the drink.

"Is something the matter, Sango?" asked Miroku. "Usually you avoid me like the plague."

"I have better things to do than worry about you. You're just another customer like any other."

"How have I fallen out of your esteem?" Miroku looked crestfallen.

"I realized that I was being silly for caring about anything you say or do."

"You did put a lot of effort into making me feel unwelcome," agreed Miroku.

"Yet you still keep coming in here. The coffee isn't that good."

"I like the atmosphere."

"Lots of females to insult, are there?"

"Insult, dear Sango? I only offer the opportunity to…"

"You treat girls like dirt, Houshi. I told you to call me Miss Tajiya."

"It only took three times," said Miroku under his breath but Sango heard him just fine. With a huff, she turned to leave. Her conscience yelped loudly. She spun back around.

"I'm sorry for acting unprofessionally the other day, even if you are an asshole."

"Apology accepted," said Miroku dryly.

Furious, Sango pulled out the second chair at the table and sat down across from Miroku. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one acting strange today. You never speak with me more than what is absolutely necessary."

"I'm trying to do my job. Why do you keep with a pickup line that usually earns you a hard slap and eternal loathing?"

"I thought you didn't care about me anymore." Miroku didn't like where this conversation was heading. It was getting too personal. He could tell from the glint in her eye that she was suspicious of his ulterior motive in using the line. He slipped his book back into his messenger bag and zipped it shut. "Can I please get a to-go cup?"

"Answer my question."

"You had your turn to slap me and loathe me eternally. I'm not so much a masochist to ask the same girl twice."

"Just out of curiosity, what would you do if anyone did say yes?"

"I wouldn't want a girl who'd sleep with a stranger. A to-go cup, please?"

"Then you're never going to find your dream girl to have dozens of children with and grow old together."

"Where did you hear that?"

Sango flushed when she realized her slip. "Kagome," she admitted.

"So you two _were_ talking about me," said Miroku.

"Well, she was trying to convince me that you're an enigma, not simply a perverted jerk."

"She's wrong. I am just a perverted jerk. Can I have my cup now? I want to leave."

"Why do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Miroku decided to abandon his mocha as a lost cause. He had to leave before Sango figured out something he didn't want her to know. He stood up and dropped the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"It's obvious," said Sango. She remained seated. She had actually just blurted that out without really thinking about what she was saying, but with his reaction and a bit of reasoning, it _was_ obvious. "You approach girls with a line that no self-respecting female would accept and you reject the ones who would accept it."

"It's a waste of your time to think about it. I'll see you around, Miss Tajiya." Moments later, he was gone.

Sango frowned as she pulled the abandoned drink toward herself. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure she was correct. She took a sip of the sugary drink. "What happened to you that you purposely drive girls away?" She would waste a lot of time during the next few days thinking about it.

* * *

It was four days before Miroku dared to return to the coffee joint. He had hoped that enough time had passed for Sango to lose interest in him so he could get his coffee fix in peace. His hopes were quickly dashed when the waitress was on him even as he sat down. She didn't even bother with the pretense of bringing him a damp cloth or menu. She arrived with a medium mocha, extra chocolate.

"I have a few theories," she said as she sat down across from him again.

"I have homework," he said, holding up a book on ancient Buddhism.

"First, did you have a bad breakup and now you think all women are heartless wenches?"

"No."

"Okay, then did your parents have a messy divorce and now you think true love doesn't really exist?"

"No, and even if that was the case, it's none of your business."

"Are you secretly gay and hitting on girls so no one finds out?"

"Sango! I am not gay."

"Damn, that was all my guesses."

"Thank Kami. Will you go away now?"

"No. I want to understand why someone as cute… why someone like you would want to scare everyone away."

"You think I'm cute?" Miroku preened. He hoped he could redirect the conversation or at least embarrass her enough to make her leave.

"I have eyes," said Sango. She pointed to the objects in question. Miroku hadn't missed them - they were one of the first attributes of hers he had noticed the first time they met, after her firm behind. He especially liked the way her pink eye shadow accented the deep brown color. He quickly pushed those thoughts away. This girl was driving him crazy. He reminded himself that he wasn't attracted to her. "So what happened?"

"I wouldn't tell someone I barely know, who loathes me eternally and can't mind her own business."

"So something did happen," Sango said, feeling triumphant. She ignored the last part of his comment. "You're right, we barely know each other and that is something to be discussed by friends. So let's get to know each other."

"I don't want to get to know you."

"That's rude."

"You're insane. Why would you want to get to know me? I supremely insulted you the very first time we met. You're supposed to stay away from me."

"Am I really the first girl to see through your little act?"

"It's not an act." Miroku started eying the exit. He wondered if he could leap over a few tables during his dramatic escape. That should get the point across. He would also miss his mochas, since he'd never come back here again and he really couldn't afford to go to a more expensive shop.

"I can tell you're lying. Why won't you give anyone a chance?"

"I don't want to form any attachments." He started to sweat. How was she seeing through him so easily? He knew she was human, so she shouldn't have the same prying power as Inuyasha's brother. She was making him feel very exposed.

"Let's make a deal. I promise not to get attached to you if you let me solve the great mystery that is Miroku Houshi."

"What's in it for you?" asked Miroku warily.

"A sense of pride and gloating rights," responded Sango eagerly. Miroku hesitated. What did he really have to lose? It was just a challenge. Besides, he was smart, cunning, and witty. He was sure he could win this game. Besides, Inuyasha wasn't really a good mental sparring partner. It could be fun to go up against someone a bit more quick on the uptake.

Looking at it like a challenge calmed Miroku's nerves. His heartbeat returned to normal and he was able to smile genuinely. "Fine, you're on. You'll never figure it out, anyway." _Even if you do, I won't tell you_.

Sango smiled. "Don't be so sure, Houshi." Unfortunately for her, a rush of students piled through the door and Sango had to go serve her customers. By the time she had a minute to breathe, Miroku had left.

* * *

Sango decided to start simple. The next time she and Miroku ran into each other at the coffee joint, she refrained from asking about his love life. Instead, she surprised him with, "What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Why purple?"

"It's the color of royalty. Yours?"

"Yellow."

"I'd have thought pink. You seem to wear it a lot."

"Nope, it's yellow. Pink just goes better with my complexion." Miroku had to admit she had a point there. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"There are common getting-to-know-you questions," said Sango. "Mine is butter pecan."

"Rocky Road."

They continued to discuss each other's favorites, hitting on subjects such as favorite subject in school, coffee drink (even though Sango already knew Miroku's), movie, book, hobby, animal, and much more. Miroku eventually got into the spirit and started firing his own questions back at Sango. She would have to leave occasionally to wait on her other customers but she always returned ready with another subject.

She had just returned from distributing lattes to a group of first-year girls when Miroku asked her where she would go if she had the chance.

"I could go anywhere in the world?"

"Anywhere."

"Then, Antarctica."

"Why would you want to go there?" That place was far down on Miroku's list.

"How many people can actually say they've been there?"

"You have a point," said Miroku with a soft smile. "It'd be cold, though."

"I wouldn't mind. Where would you go, Houshi?"

"That's hard. I want to see the whole world before I die. First, I'd probably go to America. I hear it's quite the place."

"You like to travel?"

"I do. I love meeting people from different cultures and learning about their histories."

"I think I'd get homesick."

"I've never had a home to really miss," admitted Miroku. Sango wanted to follow that line of conversation but her job forced her to leave the table. When she returned, Miroku had more favorites to ask her about.

* * *

"How did you become friends with a hanyou?" asked Sango. There were very few customers at the late hour so she hoped to have less interruptions during their conversation. Since their favorites conversation a few days ago, she'd thought long and hard about their next topic of discussion.

"There's nothing wrong with him being a hanyou," said Miroku.

"I didn't say there was. The fact that you're getting defensive shows that you know it's not a common friendship."

"We met in elementary. Neither of us had any friends. I was sick of being an outcast, so I figured the one person who couldn't deny me was the other boy in our class who didn't have any friends."

"How could you not have any friends? You're so… charismatic."

"It was no secret that I lived with my god-father. I guess being an orphan doesn't make for good friends."

"Nor does being a hanyou," said Sango softly. "I don't have a problem with youkai like most humans. I think it says a lot about someone who can be friends with others, regardless of their species."

"That's interesting, considering your family name means 'demon slayer.'"

"I come from an old family. During the feudal era, my family were celebrated demon slayers and the name stuck. Those times are past. Not all youkai are evil."

"No, they're not."

"I have a neko youkai named Kirara. She's one of my best friends."

"Really?"

"Yup. She's been with my family since I was in diapers. I still think it's cool that she has two tails."

"That's a sign of a more powerful youkai."

"I know. She's very protective of me and my younger brother. I've missed her a lot since coming to university." Sango decided to revert the conversation back to Miroku. "When did you become friends with Kagome?"

"When she started dating Inuyasha. She was a blessing. Finally, there was a girl who could look past his puppy ears and claws to see that he's really a big softy at heart."

"Did you try your line on her?"

"Ah, yes," said Miroku. He looked a bit embarrassed.

Sango grinned. "Did she slap you?"

"Not as hard as you did."

"What about your other friends?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I live with a wolf youkai named Kouga. He was vying for Kagome's attention at the same time Inuyasha was, so that was a disaster waiting to happen most days. Finally, Kagome was able to make it clear to Kouga that she was only interested in Inuyasha. About the same time, Ayame, a cute redheaded wolf youkai, showed up and caught Kouga's eye. During their courtship of Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha came to respect each other and eventually they got over their differences and became friends. I think Kagome had a lot to do with it."

"Did you try your line on Ayame?"

"No. When I first met her, she was already hooked on Kouga and I have a healthy respect for Kouga's claws and fangs." Miroku shuddered as he thought about the damage Kouga could do with his natural weapons.

The manager of the coffee shop came over to tell them that it was closing time. Sango needed to help clean up before she could go home, so Miroku took his leave and promised to return soon. To his surprise, he found himself actually looking forward to their next conversation.

* * *

Sango traded shifts with one of the other girls so she could work in the morning instead of the afternoon. Therefore, she was just coming off work when Miroku stepped into the shop. He looked surprised to see her removing her apron.

"I switched shifts," she explained. "I hate having to interrupt our conversations to serve others."

"That was thoughtful of you. What shall we talk about today?"

"Will you tell me about your family?" Miroku bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't like talking about his parents much, but over the past week and a half, he'd come to feel more open with Sango. She was easy to talk to and she'd never turned anything he'd told her back at him. Perhaps he might be willing to share with her, on one condition.

"If you tell me about yours, first."

Sango agreed. She told him about being raised by her father after her mother died. Her father had done his best by her and her younger brother. He had had the help of some of Sango's aunts. Kohaku was much younger than her, being still in junior high school. He dreamed of being a diplomat after graduation from university. Both Sango and her brother had been trained in martial arts from a young age, a legacy left in their family from the days of demon slaying.

"Your turn," said Sango. Her eyes had taken on a soft look as she thought about her small family. Miroku couldn't help smiling with her for her contentedness, even though it was a sharp reminder of his own lack thereof.

"Well, my father died when I was three. He had been sick for a while, so it wasn't really a surprise to my mother. When I was five, she was in a car accident."

"That's horrible," said Sango. She frowned sympathetically.

"I barely remember either of them. After my mother died, Mushin, my god-father took me in. He was a bit of an alcoholic, but a harmless one. He really did care about me, I guess. He had been good friends with my father. After I met Inuyasha, I started hanging around his place more and more often. Growing up, I didn't have much money and Mushin spent most of his on sake. So, Inuyasha always had nicer things than me and cooler toys. Plus, his dad was so thrilled that Inuyasha had a friend that he spoiled the two of us. He really became more like a father to me than Mushin and Inuyasha's mother is a doll."

"She's human?"

"Yes. She used to tell me how nice it was to have another human around, because living with youkai could be exasperating. Things were rough between her and Sesshomaru for a long time, I guess. I think things are better now, especially since Sesshomaru adopted a human girl."

"Is Sesshomaru the youkai who was with you that one night?"

"Yeah. He's Inuyasha's older half-brother from their dad's first marriage."

"How did he end up with a human girl?"

"That is another mystery," said Miroku with a shake of his head. "Sometimes, I don't think Sesshomaru himself understands it."

"Hey, what do you think about meeting somewhere besides this shop?" asked Sango.

"You don't like it here?"

"I feel like I live here."

"I think it's charming."

"You would. It'd be nice to talk to you without feeling like I have to jump up and grab a menu every time someone comes though the door."

"I think it's funny," said Miroku. "Plus, I get a nice view of your delectable butt."

"Shut it, pervert." Sango blushed and looked down at her folded hands.

"Did you have any place in mind?"

"Nothing in particular. Maybe we could try the park. I like sitting under the trees."

"That sounds heavenly."

"I work most afternoons, but could we meet on Saturday?"

"Unfortunately, I work all day on Saturday. Usually I have to spend the whole day at the docks. Also, next Wednesday I have to go into Tokyo for most of the day." Wednesday was one of their days to meet at the coffee shop.

"Oh." Sango frowned. "What about this Thursday evening? My shift ends at seven."

"I can make that. It's a date." _Shit, did I really just say that?_

Sango grinned. "A date."

They both left shortly after that. Since they lived in opposite directions from each other, they said their farewells on the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. As Sango walked toward her dormitory, she couldn't keep the silly smile off her face. If any of the students giving her strange looks had asked, she would have told them that she had a date with Miroku Houshi.

* * *

Thursday evening, Miroku met Sango at the coffee shop just as her shift ended. He ordered his mocha to go while Sango got a simple latte. The park was close to campus so they walked. Neither said much during the trip. Each was simply content to enjoy the cooler evening air and the presence of one who was slowly becoming a friend. Once in a while, one would sneak a peek at the other but they never managed to make eye contact.

Sango found a bench that overlooked a small stream. She dropped onto it with a grateful sigh. Her feet hurt from a long day rushing between tables. She told Miroku as much. He suggested that she kick off her shoes, which she did. She also pulled off her socks, revealing toenails that were painted the same shade of pink as the eye shadow that so captivated Miroku.

"If you ever got up the guts to actually get a girlfriend, how would you treat her?" asked Sango. She kept it to herself that she'd spent a good part of the last few evenings imaging herself in such a role.

"Like the goddess she'd be."

"Goddess?" scoffed Sango.

"She'd have to be to catch my eye," said Miroku jokingly. Sango forced herself to laugh though inside she pouted. She was by no means a goddess.

"So what treatment does a goddess deserve?"

"Well, to start, I'd tell her every hour how beautiful she was."

"What if she's ugly?"

"To me, she'd be beautiful. Don't interrupt. Then, I'd bring her little gifts occasionally so she knows I think about her while we're apart. I'd always offer to carry her bag, open doors for her and pull out chairs. I'd call her in the middle of the night to talk about our days. We'd go out to dinner and end the evening on my yacht, staring up at the stars and planning our future."

"That sounds nice," said Sango wistfully. _I am _not _jealous_.

"What about you? What are you looking for in a guy?"

Sango sat up straighter and clasped her hands together over her heart. "He'd be handsome and strong and a gentleman. He'd make me feel protected, but let me live my own life, too. He'd respect my opinions and listen to me. He'd let me take care of him, too. Maybe he'd even buy me things once in a while."

"You deserve a guy like that," said Miroku, keeping his eyes trained on the water.

"Too bad you don't fit the bill. You're the first guy I've really gotten to know like this."

"You don't think I'm a gentleman?" _It's better this way, anyway. I don't want her to like me, even if I am starting to like her as more than a friend_.

"You?" Sango snorted. _Yes, you are, and much more_.

"You're mean, Miss Sango."

"But you love me anyway, Miroku." She grinned at him playfully. _Please see that I'm not really joking_.

"You called me Miroku." He was stunned. "You've always called me by my family name."

"You've called me Sango since day one. It's only fair."

"True." _I don't mind at all. Please, say it again_.

"Miroku?"

"Hm?" _Yes!_

"Do you really want dozens of kids?"

"Maybe only ten or so."

"I hope you find a sturdy wife then! I think I could only bear having about four, tops."

"Four is a good number."

"Twin girls. That would be fun."

"You think so?" _I don't know about that_…

"Sure." Sango giggled. "I used to wish I had a twin sister. Instead I got a younger brother."

"I used to wish for siblings at all. Then I got a best friend."

The two sat in companionable silence after that, watching the sun dip toward the horizon. It was Sango who first spoke again.

"It's getting late." _Offer to walk me home_.

"You're right. You have an early class tomorrow, don't you." _Do you really have to leave?_

"Don't remind me." _Fine, don't ask. Bum_.

"Is that the class you're in with Kagome?" _Keep her talking, Miroku_.

"It is. We've become study pals. It really helps understand the material. Kagome is a great girl, too."

"I'm glad you're becoming friends with her."

"Me too."

It was quiet for a slow minute. Sango, giving up on getting more out of her stubborn companion that night, resigned herself to waiting for another opportunity to convince him to give love another chance. "I suppose I should go. I'll see you around?"

"Definitely."

Miroku stayed on that bench for another half hour by himself, staring into the future.

* * *

In class on Friday, Kagome asked Sango why she looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before. Sango admitted that she hadn't slept much. She had stayed up most of the night wrestling with her feelings for Miroku.

"To think, a couple of weeks ago, you hated him," said Kagome. She beamed at Sango. "I'm so happy for you."

"Don't get too excited. He doesn't like me back."

"Oh, don't say that. He talks about you all the time."

"He does?"

"I've never seen him so hooked a single girl before. You've really made an impression on him, Sango."

"That's… good to hear. I wish knew what he was so afraid of. I'm falling for him and I still don't even know why he's opposed to a relationship."

"Even Inuyasha doesn't know. When you figure it out, you'll be the first."

"If ever," said Sango darkly.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to go see Inuyasha's yacht tomorrow?"

"Er… I guess so. According to Miroku, it's pretty nice." Sango didn't really think that sounded like a good time, but she wanted to spend more time with her new friend.

"Who knows, we might even run into Miroku." Kagome definitely had a devilish glint in her eyes. For some reason, Sango had the eerie feeling that Kagome was imaging church bells and herself as mini cupids, flying around the heads of Sango and Miroku in wedding garb.

"What time?" Though nervous about Kagome's intentions, Sango found the idea a bit more appealing.

"Ten. Is that too early?"

"No, I'm usually up at eight, anyway."

"Great. I'll meet you at the entrance to the docks."

Saturday morning came too slowly for Sango's tastes. She found herself impatient at 9:54 am, tapping her foot and glaring down the road in the direction she knew Kagome would be coming from. Kagome, for her part, showed up promptly at ten, wisely ignoring Sango's anxious countenance.

As they walked down the wooden docks, Kagome told Sango all about the Taisho yacht. Sango listened with half an ear as she looked around, hoping to spot Miroku cleaning one of the other boats. During their coffee shop conversations she'd learned of his love for sailing. Surrounded by the boats, she was beginning to understand it.

She didn't even notice that Kagome had stopped walking until the other girl grabbed her arm. "We're here, silly." Sango was grateful that Kagome didn't make a comment about her daydreaming of Miroku. Kagome was awesome like that.

Sango had to admit that the Taisho yacht was impressive. Kagome had no qualms about going aboard even without a member of the family there. She knew that soon enough she would be a part of the family, anyway. Things had been getting quite serious between her and Inuyasha. Kagome gave Sango a detailed tour of the boat. To her surprise, Sango actually found herself interested. She asked Kagome questions, most of which the other girl could answer. To the ones she didn't know, Kagome told her to ask Miroku. That sly smile was back, noted Sango.

Finally, there was nothing left for Kagome to show Sango, so they ambled along the docks again, looking at the other impressive boats. To Kagome's excitement, when they managed to find Miroku, he was at his own little dinghy.

"Miroku!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Look who I brought with me."

"Sango," said Miroku, clearly surprised.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Oh, no!" Kagome waved her arms around frantically. "I have to meet Inuyasha in ten minutes. I've very sorry, Sango, but I have to run. See you later, Miroku!" She dashed away.

"She did this on purpose," Sango realized easily.

"She's not smooth at all," commented Miroku.

"I'm not bothering you, am I? You're at work, aren't you?"

"Actually, I finished early. This is my yacht, which I work on in my free time."

"You have quite the imagination." Sango eyed the tiny boat appraisingly.

"I do. But yacht or not, this summer me and my little boat are going to sail around the island."

"Of Japan?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"I suppose so. She's not really big enough for more than one."

"Won't you be lonely?"

"Nah." Miroku waved her concern away. "I'll be exploring new places. I won't have time to be lonely."

"I see." She hoped he'd miss her. "She's a nice little boat. I don't know much about them."

"Well, come on in. I'll teach you a few nautical terms." Sango took Miroku's hand so he could help her into the little boat. They sat side-by-side as Miroku taught her the different parts of the boat and gave her a quick lesson on boating. She was a quick learner and was soon able to repeat everything he'd taught her.

"I can see why you like this so much," said Sango, running her hand along the edge of the boat. "I can tell it's a dream of yours."

"One day, I'm going to sail into the afterlife in this boat."

Sango smiled at the thought, imagining it to still be many decades in the future. It was sort of romantic. Bravely, she leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Miroku absently wrapped an arm around her as he frowned at the water. What he was imagining would take place much sooner than that.

Miroku decided to enjoy the feeling of Sango against his side, since he wouldn't let them get into this position again. He knew Sango was beginning to have feelings for him, despite the initial condition of their game to not form attachments. He hadn't done any better. However, he would have to be the one to put things back on track. Just, not yet…

"Kagome invited me to the party that you guys are going to tonight," said Sango.

"Did she?"

"I told her I would come. I really like spending time with you."

_Damn it_.

* * *

_To be continued in _Chapter Four: 18 Months_… Miroku receives bad news…_

Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
